


I want to be your reindeer

by Shiro_nana



Category: TOKIO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Riding, Sex, christmas message, mabo the reindeer, nagase being an adorable brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: A little drabble inspired by TOKIO's Christmas video message on the JE website.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagase (machogwapito)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/gifts).



> A little (belated) Christmas present XD

Nagase Tomoya was the youngest member of TOKIO, and even though he was very far from the 15 year old who sang with his tambourine at the band’s debut, he remained a kid a heart. A big 38 year old kid, who sometimes behaved in a very bratty way, and who was curious about a lot of very random things.  
“Do you guys know why Santa is from the North Pole?  
They had just finished a meeting with the staff to discuss about Christmas specials among other things, and they were all exhausted.  
\- And why do you have to know that? Santa doesn’t even exist.  
\- You’re mean, Taichi-kun!  
\- Maybe it’s because there are a lot of reindeers in the North Pole.  
\- But leader…. why reindeers? He could’ve used horses. Or maybe because reindeers are faster… I don’t know. I never saw a reindeer race. That would be funny though. Maybe it’s difficult to see if you ride a reindeer. I wanna try that….”  
Leader, Gussan and Taichi laughed and Mabo just rolled his eyes, before dragging his boyfriend outside of the meeting room.

““A message for the fans to get their hearts racing.” It says “racing”!  
\- That’s a pretty tall order, you know?!  
They were recording the Christmas video message. Matsuoka spoke on behalf of the group.  
\- I want to be your reindeer!”  
They all laughed and repeated it, and forgot about it after the recording. All but Nagase. The vocalist kept throwing knowing glances at his boyfriend all day. As soon as they got home, he didn’t even wait for him to remove his coat and jumped on him, kissing him hungrily on his lips, his face, his throat and basically everywhere he could reach.  
“What’s with you, tomo? Aaaah not that I’m complaininggggghhhh.  
Nagase had found a way to free his lover’s cock and his mouth was currently too full to answer. He was looking at him with eyes full of lust. He freed the erection with a wet pop and spoke with a deep voice:  
\- “I want to be your reindeer” huh? Did you say that because you knew I was curious about riding one?  
\- Mmmmm maybe? Can I be your reindeer?”  
He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or kiss his lover senseless. He really loved it when Mabo showed his cute sexy side, so he just continued what he was planning to do ever since the Christmas message recording. They both soon found themselves on their bed. The drummer was on his back, moaning and thrusting up into his boyfriend who was riding his dick fast and hard.  
After two powerful orgasms and a very brief shower, they were resting in each other’s arms under the covers.  
“Riding a reindeer is definitely exciting…. but only if it’s my Mabo-reindeer.  
\- You should sleep, idiot.  
\- I love you, my reindeer.  
\- I love you too, my stupid brat.”


End file.
